Grease
by ErieDragon
Summary: A Buruma and Vejiita parody based on the movie Grease. Contains all the songs (a few edited for fun ^_^) and a faithful plot follower.
1. Prologue

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. I do not claim to own the movie Grease, nor any songs featured in the film thereto.

****

Author's Note: This just struck me the other night as I was watching Grease, starring an everlastingly hot John Travolta (*grin*). So, I decided to write one about all our favorite characters! I used the more Japanese spellings, but oh well. 

WARNING: Everyone gets really OOC. I tried to make this as loyal to Grease as is humanly possible, following all plot lines, events, and songs ^_^ Being this prologue, this is just an introduction. Hopefully I'll be spending some time on this before I go away to Europe; The Cousin is still in the background, but won't be for long. No worries. Anyhoo, enjoy, review, whatever you're in the mood for. 

****

GREASE

Prologue.

Another wave struck the rocks, sending a shower upon cliffs of slate. 

Laughter was heard, almost dreamlike as its gentle sound floated through the air. Her soft giggles were smoothly quieted, her being brought into powerful arms.

A faint, chilling breeze whisked thin strands of azure hair, covering her sapphire eyes for only a moment. A small grin graced her captor's chiseled face.

"Buruma.." Came a deep, husky voice. It vibrated through her ears, her long, blue lashes batting with intrigue from the mere sound. 

"Vejiita... It has been wonderful.." His rough-looking lips were soft, almost wooly as he silenced her. Hair like the ocean, she responded in like manner. Her yielding hands spoke louder than words, clasping his powerful fingers like a small child. Vejiita held her closer, burying his chiseled features into her hair.

His hands began to travel lower, when light, feathery fingers grazed his wrist. Glancing up, Vejiita smoothed back his fiery black mane. 

"Don't ruin it," Buruma mumbled into his ear, drawing back. A concerned furrow crossed his matted eyebrows.

"Why?" His oceanic princess merely smiled, running a slight pattern down his cheek and jaw with a petite finger.

"This has been so perfect. The Summer of my life," she responded, almost immediately drawn into a deep kiss, her mind softening to his touch.

"Summer's gone," he whispered, drawing a thick hand through her long locks. The bearer nodded, her gaze becoming downcast. 

"I guess this is the end," she uttered, but her onyx-eyed companion merely lifted her chin. Their eyes locked, and a small smile spread across his dark, olive features.

"No.. This is just the beginning." 

I solve my problems and I see the light  
We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right  
There ain't no danger we can go too far  
We start believing now that we can be what we are

  
Grease is the world 

They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand, it's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We stop the fight right now, we got to be what feel 

Grease is the world 

Grease is the world

is the world that too hurt

It's got groove it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling 

We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believe now but we can be who we are  


Grease is the world

Grease is the world

is the world that too hurt

This is the life of the illusion  
Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion  
What are we doing here?  


Grease is the world  
Is the world  
Is the world  
Is the world...


	2. Summer Nights

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I do not own or claim to own Grease, any of its characters, nor any of its soundtracks or songs. ^_^

Author's Note: I figured out that you don't have to put disclaimers on every single chapter! But, I should.. Anyways, I did this as best I could. I think it's pretty accurate.. Hmm.. Well, thanks to Susan and Gyal! ^_~ You guys know I love your support. Here goes! [Btw: Summer Nights is an awesome song, which is the words presented here. Listen to it along with the story, it sounds better that way, heehee.]

Chapter 1; Summer Nights.

_-=GR3@53=-_

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Kuririn snapped as Pikkoro grabbed his small paper bag.

"Oooo, Kuririn has a _homemade_ lunch!" His friend taunted.

"He always brings that the first day of school," Tenshinhan pointed out, snickering as he swiped the lunch from Pikkoro. The boys were busy engaging in their quarrel until Kuririn shouted out.

"Son Gokou!" Three squealing highschool girls were bowled over as a short, bald man went careening past. 

"Kuririn! Pikkoro! Tenshinhan!" The four boys exchanged punches, the tallest one leaning back to put a black comb through his slick, greasy black hair.

"What have you been doing all summer, Gokou?" Kuririn piped up, grinning sneakily as he snatched glances at the new babes.

"None of your business!" Gokou snorted, shoving the shorter boy out of the way to steal stares at the flouncy racks. Tenshinhan smirked, socking his older friend in the chest. 

"Come on, you can tell us!" Pikkoro nodded in agreement, slicking back his green hair over slightly pointy ears. The three T-Birds all watched Gokou's face as he leaned back against a wall, crossing his arms and growling as another preppie trotted by, giggling to her friends.

"I was moving boxes, you lazy asses," he snorted. "Better than any of ya could do!" Kuririn punched the taller man again, and they burst out into a little match.

"Hey! Look! It's Vejiita!" Pikkoro suddenly cried, pointing off towards the school's brick wall. The boys jumped up, calling to the short, stocky man. He was conversing flirtatiously with a group of girls, when his gang's calls caught his attention.

"Yo!" Vejiita glanced up, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and crushing it before exchanging blows with Gokou, both reveling in seeing each other, despite themselves. Kuririn and Tenshinhan began pelting Vejiita with questions. He shoved them out of the way, leaning against a pillar. Pikkoro came up, winking.

"What did _you_ do this summer, Vejiita?" This earned him a consternate glare from the spike haired man, who smoothed back his fiery mane. It was wild, regardless of how much grease he applied to it. 

"Chillin at the beach," Vejiita responded cooly, smirking at the three yes-men. "Met a girl." Gokou glanced up, bursting into a fit of hoarse laughter. 

"How much'd ya pay her?!" Son asked, letting out another guffaw as Vejiita glared at him. Gokou shrugged, then glanced back to his boys.

_-=GR3@53=-_

"Ah Buruma, you'll love it here!" Buruma's blonde guide told her, grinning. 

"Well.. Alright, Juu, but do I look okay?" She inquired, glancing down at her robin's egg shawl and skirt. Juuhachigou looked her over and smiled again, pulling her "Pink Ladies" sport jacket over her shoulders.

"You look awesome, Buruma! Now let's get to class!" The cerulean haired girl nodded, and the two trotted off.

A light pink vehicle pulled into the parking lot. The car had attitude written all over it, even more so when smoke floated from the slightly rolled down windows. The doors opened and three girls stepped out, giving each other prideful glances as they swung bright pink jackets over their shoulders. The first, which appeared to be the leader, glanced at her fellows.

"Another year," she said in a husky voice, grinning. The two other girls nodded, fingering the "Pink Ladies" logo on their jackets.

_-=GR3@53=-_

"Bunny.. Where are the schedules?" Bunny glanced up, licking her fingers.

"Oh, just a moment Miss Baba.. I was just touching them!"

"Oh good. Then they'll be nice and sticky." Uranai Baba sighed, deprived of enthusiasm as Bunny handed her the schedules.

"Ahh, here they are!" The secretary grinned, still licking her chocolaty fingers.

"These are last semester. Now, maybe you'll find the schedules for _this_ semester next year!" The principal sighed, handing them back to her associate.

"Excuse me, ma'am.. I'm here for registration?" Uranai glanced up, spotting a blue-haired girl waiting at the front desk. 

"Oh yes, of course. Just fill these out.." Baba hissed, hearing the sound of familiar boys running renegade during class without a pass. "This one and this one," she handed the same paper to the new girl twice before she spun, heading into the hall. Buruma raised an eyebrow.

"May I borrow your pencil?" She asked the secretary, who nodded and pulled a little yellow graphite stub from behind her ear.

"Here ya go!" Bunny said, smiling and bouncing off. Buruma glanced down, eyeing the oily utensil.

"This is going to be a new year for me!" Kuririn announced, stamping down the hall. The other T-Birds exchanged glances, while Vejiita tucked in his shirt and pulled up his leather collar. 

"Whatever you say," Son Gokou snorted, grazing a comb through his hair. Kuririn turned, glaring.

"I won't be taking any crap from Baba this year! I'll make her wish I never came to school!" He insisted. The triumphant teenager turned, stomping off. Suddenly, he was intercepted.

"Excuse me young man.. Shouldn't you be in homeroom?" Kuririn's eyes widened and he glanced up, seeing Baba glaring at him.

"Uh... Yes ma'am. Just going for a walk, ma'am." Uranai smirked.

"Get to class." She turned to leave, when Kuririn muttered something under his breath. "Would beating erasers after school whip you into shape?"

"Yes ma'am.." Kuririn glanced around, shooting worried looks, but none of his "friends" were in sight.

"Then shouldn't you be in homeroom?"

"No m'am.. I mean, yes ma'am.. Er, no ma'am.." He stuttered, trying to find a way out.

"What is it? Yes or no?"

"Yes ma'am.." Kuririn finally turned, walking off in a hurry. Uranai Baba merely snorted, going back into her office for an announcement.

"Ooooo Kuririn, you really showed her!" Vejiita teased. Kuririn's face turned a bright shade of tomato. 

"Man.. That girl in registration was a babe!" Son Gokou muttered, stealing awkward stares from the other T-Birds.

"Hey look! It's Gohan!" Tenshinhan whispered, pointing to the lanky nerd progressing his way down the stairs. He had odd hair that stuck out in all directions, but wore goofy glasses and a suit bowtie.

The boys ran up the stairs, calling out to him. The boy looked up, grinning at the attention he was receiving, until they started picking at his tie and glasses. After slipping down the stairs, Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when the T-Birds ran off to wreak havoc on their homeroom teachers.

_-=GR3@53=-_

ding Ding DING Ding DING! DING Ding.. Baba shot the secretary an evil glare, and she quickly drew back from the xylophone and grinned. The headmistress turned, clicking the P.A. to life.

"Welcome students, to Orange Dell High. We are hoping this to be our greatest year yet.."

Buruma opened the door to her homeroom, attracting the attention of everyone inside as the announcement droned on. 

Son Gokou glanced up as he dropped a stiff, dead frog into Marron's purse. She was watching the speakers intently as Uranai Baba continued to drone about the new year.

"The rally will be this Saturday at the field. This year, we need not just the athletes, but the athletic supporters!" Baba stopped, casting Bunny a peculiar glance. 

Vejiita raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Marron began screaming, throwing the slimy dead frog over her shoulder and running off to the bathroom. Gokou, Vejiita, Pikkoro, and Tenshinhan exchanged high fives. Kuririn was collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter as the P.A. announcement finally ended.

_-=GR3@53=-_

"Haha Yamucha, you sure got your foot stuck in that one!" Son Gokou howled with laughter as the jock attempted to free his foot from the helmet. Vejiita cackled along with his friend, but his attention shifted from the bumbling Yamucha to Pikkoro and Kuririn. 

The five boys were sitting on the bleachers, watching the football tryouts. Just a ways down, Tenshinhan lay beneath the seat and was gazing up at the two girls sitting above them.

"Tien!" Kuririn cried, causing the two girls to stare down. They shrieked, hitting him with their books before getting up and hightailing it. He sat up, scratching his shaved head. Tenshinhan wore a thick, red bandana around his forehead, giving him a distinct look as he sidled over to the group, obviously disappointed.

"So he says to me-" The black haired babbler was interrupted when Juuhachigou approached the table, ushering Buruma towards a spot. On the end sat a short, curly-haired woman, who was eating her lunch in quiet. A blonde teen was bent over her food, eating the school macaroni feverishly. On the other side sat a taller girl, with long black hair in two twin braids.

"Hello everyone.. I'd like you to meet Buruma," Juu said, grinning as she introduced the azure eyed teen to the rest of the group. The woman with curly black hair glanced up as Juuhachigou began talking rapidly. 

"This is Chichi," the blonde informed Buruma, grinning as she pointed towards the girl at the end of the table. "This is Bideru, and this is Lunch." She waved a hand at the other two, Lunch looking up from her food quick enough to grin at the newcomer. Buruma smiled and sat down, flattening her skirt over her knees as she began to eat. 

"Buruma's here all the way from East City!" Juuhachigou gladly supplied, drawing a curious yet scrutinizing expression from Chichi.

"Oh really? What's it like down there?" 

"Oh, it's fine," Buruma replied. Chichi snickered, the pureness of the newcomer's accent causing a smirk to spread across her face. Sadly, this was the day the group had decided to sit outside. Juu barely had enough time to look up and scoot over as a bouncy blue head appeared, swinging her yellow dress and carrying her many books close to her vibrant chest.

"Marron alert," Chichi whispered as the flirtatious blue haired girl hopped over to them, her sporty long ponytail flipping back and forth. 

"Hello!" She cried, squeezing herself between Buruma and Juuhachigou. She looked at the former, who sat to her left. "Oh my! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Marron!" The prep informed her, squealing. "Are you going to join the cheerleading squad?!"

"Oh.. I don't know," Buruma replied honestly, smiling back. Juuhachigou pulled back, whispering to Chichi and Bideru.

"Hey.. ya guys think she can join the Pink Ladies?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"She's too pure," Chichi replied, eyeing the girl who was now looking over a notebook with Marron.

"Vejiita! What did you do all summer?" Kuririn piped up, flopping over on the bleachers. Gokou nodded in agreement, followed by Pikkoro and Tenshinhan. He glanced down, raising an eyebrow with scrutiny.

"Chilled at the beach," he replied, leaning back. Gokou snorted.

"Snatched some babes?" Son inquired snickering. Vejiita glared at him.

"Actually, I did meet a girl." The T-Birds' eyes widened as they huddled closer.

"Oh! Tell us!" Pikkoro, Tenshinhan, and Kuririn cried. Son Gokou crossed his arms as Vejiita snorted.

"You don't want to know all the horny details," he replied, sneering.

"Yes we do!" The three boys shouted in unison. 

"So, Buruma, how was your summer?" Bideru asked, the other girls nodding and leaning in as Buruma glanced at them.

"Well.. I went to the beach," she replied, smiling. "I met a boy there."

Juuhachigou and Marron grinned, intrigued. 

"Was she a babe?" Gokou asked, elbowing Vejiita. He sneered.

"Did he get in your pants?" Chichi pressed, grinning. Buruma looked at her in shock before shaking her head.

Summer loving had me a blast  
Summer loving happened so fast  
Vejiita: I met a girl crazy for me  
Buruma: Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Kuririn: Did you get very far  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Juuhachigou: Like does he have a car  
  
Vejiita: She swam by me she got a cramp  
Buruma: He ran by me got my suit damp  
Vejiita: I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
Buruma: He showed off splashing around  
Summer sun somethings begun but oh oh the summer nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Lunch: Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Tenshinhan: Did she put a fight?  
  
Vejiita: Took her bowling in the arcade  
Buruma: We went strolling drank lemonade  
Vejiita: We made out under the dock  
Buruma: We stayed out till ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Gokou: But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Chichi: Cause he sounds like a drag  
  
Buruma: He got friendly holding my hand  
Vejiita: She got friendly down in the sand  
Buruma: He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Vejiita: Well she was good you know what I mean  
Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights  
  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Bideru: How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Pikkoro: Could she get me a friend?  
  
Buruma: It turned colder that's where it ends  
Vejiita: So I told her we'd still be friends  
Buruma: Then we made our true love vow  
Vejiita: Wonder what she's doing now  
  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights  


Tell me more, tell me more, tell me more...

Buruma sighed and stood up, dumping her tray as she walked with Juu, Chichi, Lunch, and Bideru to class. Chichi managed to get past Juuhachigou, stealing a chance at conversation.

"So, what was his name?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him, but his name was Vejiita."


End file.
